The Farlander: Prologue
by De Brussyere
Summary: Alatar and Pallando, the Blue Wizards, were tasked to stir up resistance against Sauron in the East and were never heard from again. This is the prologue to a story I have not yet written. Feel free to take it as a challenge.


**Disclaimer: See Profile**

**The Farlander: Prologue**

Alatar and Pallando, the Blue Wizards, were tasked to aid Sauron's foes and weaken his followers in the Eastern Lands. Accompanied by Curumo, they travelled into Rhun, where they gave support to men rebelling against Mordor's puppet ruler.

The three wizards then travelled south, into Khand, which supplied Mordor with a great many horses. With the help of the centaurs they disrupted much of the supply of horses and were able to stir up rebellion in some of the men.

With the tide turned in the Eastern Lands, Curumo returned westward, where he would become known as Saruman the White.

Alatar and Pallando next ventured into the Long Wood, a mountain range covered in trees, spanning the entire eastern border of Rhun. Therein live the remnants of the Night Elves, who were once many, before Melkor captured, corrupted and bred them into orcs.

Beyond the Long Wood they came into the Farlands. Slytherin, the Southern Kingdom of the Farlands, was preparing for war under Sauron's banner. Gryffindor, the Greater Kingdom of the North Farlands, which spanned three lesser realms called Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Emrys, opposed Slytherin.

Lord Salazar, ruler of Slytherin, possessed great power never seen before amongst men. He could hide his army from sight until it was upon the unprepared enemy. He used this power to overwhelm the defenses of London, Capital City of Gryffindor, and kill its King, Godric

Both Alatar and Pallando, in an effort to aid Gryffindor, created a gift for each of the King s sons..

To Antioch, lord of Ravenclaw and first in line to the throne of Gryffindor, Alatar gave Urusuul, a blade forged in Dragon s Fire, with a branch from his staff wrapped around its handle.  
>It spat green flames as it swung through the air and was undefeatable in combat as even a brush of its flame guaranteed instant death. Pallando gave to Antioch a Diadem which granted its wearer great wisdom.<p>

To Cadmus, second in line for the throne of Gryffindor, and lord of Hufflepuff, Alatar gave Quenuril, a black bladed sword forged in the funeral pyre of King Godric, with a shard from the stone atop Alatar s staff embedded in the hilt.  
>It could summon the spirits of the dead in a cold blue flame that guided the blade in combat, and also gave its holder the ability to speak with the dead. Pallando gave to Cadmus a Cup. It would neutralize all poisons and give any who drank from it long life.<p>

To Ignotus, the third in line, and lord of Emrys, Alatar gave Kiruunya, a white sword forged in the fire of a resurrecting phoenix with blue fibers from his own robe sewn into the grip. It could burn with a red flame those with evil in their hearts, and heal those who were pure. Pallando gave Ignotus a Locket. It granted the wearer the ability to turn invisible.

In thanks for these gifts, the three brothers gave the two wizards new names. Alatar became Albus, and Pallando became Gelert. Albus stayed in Gryffindor to advize the three brothers, while Gelert set off into Slytherin to learn the secrets of Salazar s power.

Antioch grew overconfident of his new unbeatable sword, and charged into battle, leaving behind his Diadem of Wisdom. He was defeated while resting, as the sword did not protect him outside of combat. Ignotus was able to save his brother using Kiruunya, but Urusuul was lost. Taken by Salazar s men.

Antioch then took up the throne of Gryffindor which had sat empty since his father s passing..

Cadmus became obsessed with his sword as well, though not for its prowess in battle.  
>He used it to communicate with his wife, Helga, who was killed in a raid.<p>

Ignotus was left as the only commander at the front line of the war against Slytherin. There he met Salazar, who had come to lead his armies in battle, using the power of a mysterious ring and Urusuul.

Salazar also brought with him a giant serpent that could kill with a glance, as well as with its massive tail and yard-long fangs.

Using his Locket of Invisibility, Ignotus was able to sneak across the battlefield, avoid the serpent, and stab Salazar in the heart with Kiruunya.

As fire erupted from Salazar s eyes and mouth, he tore the locket from Ignotus neck before stumbling over the edge of the cliff upon which they stood. Ignotus, in an attempt to recuperate his brother s sword, latched onto Salazar s hand. He only managed to hold on to the mysterious ring as Salazar fell, taking with him both the locket and Urusuul..

Its master defeated, the serpent feld along with the what was left of Slytherin s army.

With Urusuul lost once more, Ignotus took the ring back to Antioch as a prize. As Ignotus presented the ring to Antioch, Albus recognized it as a Ring of Power and warned Antioch against wearing it. Antioch then banished Albus from Gryffindor, out of fear that he would take the ring from him.

The ring allowed Antioch to become invisible, much like Ignotus locket did, but also gave him a feeling of power. His Diadem of Wisdom warned him against the ring as well, suggesting he should remove it. Instead Antioch removed the diadem, giving it to his wife Rowena.

When the diadem told Rowena to run away she listened, but she was unable to escape in time. Antioch killed her in anger. Afterwards he justified his actions, claiming he did not want her to produce an heir that could overthrow him. Because of this, Antioch then killed his brother Cadmus out of jealousy for his Cup of Longevity.

Antioch attempted to kill Ignotus as well, to rid himself of any rivals for his throne. Ignotus was able to fight him off using Kiruunya which, though it had once saved Antioch, now burned him.

Ignotus was able to escape and hide with the help of the banished wizard, Albus.

Gelert, who had been captured by Salazar, became a mentor to Salazar s son, Tom, after his demise. Little did he know what Tom would grow up to be.

After ruling for 400 years Antioch was completely taken by the ring. His servants could no longer see him and served him only out of fear. When he received the call from Mordor he left Gryffindor to become Antioch the Farlander, Nazgul and last of the Nine.

Tom, now under the name Voldemort, a seemingly immortal man of immense power, seizes control of all of the Farlands in the absence of Gryffindor s King.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This is the backstory for a fanfic I will most likely not write anytime soon, but it s supposed to follow Harry of House Peverell, Dumbledore, and their Company as they fight Tom aka Lord Voldemort, and search for his horcruxes.

This backstory is a jumble of a lot of things and I don t know if I ll keep it this way if I ever start writing the story. For one, Voldemort will have to live at least 400 years for this to work. In any case, here is a backstory for anyone who wants some inspiration to write their own fanfic. Let me know if you like it.


End file.
